


Drabbles from 09/16/2012

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles written in chat for the monthly Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from 09/16/2012

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> Rating: these are all pretty low rated, I'd say g-pg-13 tops, heed the warnings.

Flirty (100 words exactly, go me!)

Severus didn’t flirt like most people. He didn’t gaze at them with open interest, nor did he play coy. He didn’t compliment the object of his affections, though occasional backhanded compliments did pass his lips. What he did was watch and listen. 

He learned about them from observing and then he used that knowledge to catch their attention. Offers of tea prepared to their tastes without having to ask, topics of conversation he knew they found engaging and suggestions of activities relevant to their interests. Remus didn’t see it coming, but he had no objections when Severus finally kissed him.

 

Corner (238 words, pg?)

Remus was caught and he knew it. Severus had been incredibly patient with him, much more than Remus would have guessed he was capable of, but he wasn’t willing to play nice anymore. “Remus John Lupin, you will get your furred behind in here this instant and explain yourself!” Remus obeyed, but he could only whimper in response to the anger in his mate’s voice.

“What have I told you about about going into my lab while you are in your furrier form?”

More apologetic whining was his only response.

“Don’t you try to get out of this by giving me that look mister!”

Remus nuzzled Severus, leg instead, if looking and sounding pathetic didn't work then maybe being sweet would help.

“You are going to tell me what it is you find so interesting about that room while you are transformed as soon as you are able. Then you are going to clean up your mess, replace the ingredients you ruined and the equipment you broke and then-!”

Remus was cornered, he’d have to admit he sought out Severus’ lab when Severus was way because it smelt of him. He just tended to break things unintentionally while transformed. Damn tail tended to smack into things.

Remus must have looked especially apologetic because Severus paused, smirked as he only did when he was plotting something, and then continued, “- I *might* let you make it up to me.”

 

Cloak: (187 words fluffy, domestic piece)

Severus hated winter, the dungeons were even colder and damper than usual, half the student population was carrying the latest communicable disease at any given time and people expected him to lighten up in honor of the holiday season. 

This year he had company in his dank and icy rooms. Remus had moved in with hardly a by your leave yesterday and he didn’t see any reason to believe that would change much. More fool he.

Left to his own devices for the entire day, aside from meals, Remus had somehow managed to make his rooms a habitable temperature. Beyond that they seemed somehow more lived in, but not messy by any stretch of the imagination. There was a second cloak hanging by his door, a second chair before his fire and a second mug of something steaming on the table between them.

Once they went to bed, warm despite the season, Severus began to revise his opinion. It was still far too cold in the hallways, but if that made Remus more likely to curl up around him then maybe winter wasn’t all bad after all.

 

Leather: (250 words, pg/pg-13 for implied sexy times?)

Severus never really considered what he wore beyond practicality. His robes were high quality and expensive due to their heavy charms to protect him from the exploding cauldrons of the ignoramuses he taught, his boots were dragonskin for the same reason. When he wore gloves for work they were also dragonskin.

He never thought of them as anything but a protective barrier between him, pain and possible disfigurement. At least that was the case until he discovered Remus had a fascination for the smell and taste of dragonskin. It took him awhile to put two and two together, but eventually he realised that Remus seemed much more keen to kiss and suck on his hands on days he’d been wearing the gloves.

Apparently the scent and taste lingered long after they were removed. Once that realization was reached, however, it was almost too easy to take advantage of his lover’s tastes. A few orders from specialty magazines later Severus had an entire array of leather clothing and toys. All of them just waiting for Remus to walk through those doors and for the fun to begin.

It might not be a fascination he shared, but Severus could see Remus’ desire for him harmonizing with his appreciation for the scent and taste of leather in his mind’s eye. As Remus entered the room and saw what awaited him his eyes seemed to flash and he bared his teeth in a hungry smile. Severus smirked to himself, this could only end well.

 

Hear the other side: (199 words, mild angst for strongly implied PTSD)

It was such a simple thing that set them off, but then aren’t most fights? No one is _really_ right or wrong usually, but those involved can’t see that, they are just too close. Remus had gone out briefly for some groceries without telling Severus first and Severus had panicked. The war was long over, but some wounds take a lifetime to heal.

They both still woke from night terrors regularly even now, five years after the war. They both had the same fears, but different ideas on how to cope with them. Remus wanted to act as normal as possible until it stopped being an act and started being real. Severus wanted to continue utilizing the practices he’d developed during the wars, they were safe, reassuring and they were the only things keeping him from feeling vulnerable every second of every day.

It was hard sometimes to hear the other side of the argument and not get caught up in their own thoughts and feelings. Sometimes it was just so frustrating to have completely different coping mechanisms for the same problem, but in the end they always chose to listen. They didn't always understand, but they always cared.


End file.
